


Victim of a Spiders Web

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: illusions to rape, noncon imagery, panic attackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He blamed the alcohol when he was staggering home god only knows how long later, an unusual ache through his whole body and stabbing pain up his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victim of a Spiders Web

**Author's Note:**

> ot6 prompt: michael gets dateraped by someone at a bar when he goes out with old shitty friends, but when he finally manages to stumble home late that night, out of shock and a little bit of memory loss he doesn't say anything and just slips into bed and falls asleep, everyone finds blood everywhere though next morning
> 
> Let's just ignore my shitty inability to make titles.

He didn’t even like them. He didn’t understand why he had agreed when some of his old ‘friends’ had shown up out of the blue and asked him to show them the local bars. He guessed he said yes purely because it had been a long day and he wasn’t sure if his boys would be done with work as early as him. 

They didn’t even want to tell him why they were in Texas to begin with having grown up in Jersey all their lives as Michael had; they just told him to lighten up like the old days. The old days had been skipping school and getting pissed on cheap booze behind the park toilets because they didn’t know any better. Michael had grown up from that but it became apparent that the others hadn’t. Shot after shot went down his throat and he let the bar soundtrack of drunken yelling absorb him. 

He blamed the alcohol when he was staggering home god only knows how long later, an unusual ache through his whole body and stabbing pain up his back. He found everyone asleep when he returned and slipped off his jeans and cuddled close to Ray at the end of the bed; the Puerto Rican subconsciously drawing him closer. 

He awoke with a start the next morning and lay there for a moment, taking in the pain in his head and his rolling stomach but, worse of all, the spiking pain radiating from his lower half. He slipped back out of the bed, not wanting to wake the others and stumbled as he tried to take a step and the pain magnified to a ridiculous level. 

He took a couple of deep breaths and staggered next door to the toilet, taking a glance at himself in the mirror as he raised the toilet seat to relieve himself. He was pale, not uncommon after that much drinking, scuffed up, definitely normal this time in the morning and he was still wearing the long sleeved achievement hunter shirt he had been wearing the night before. 

Everything looked normal but he felt so weird. He couldn’t describe it, it was like he was missing something, something important, like it was darting around just shy of his subconscious.

He slipped his shirt and boxers off as he padded over to the shower and turned on the faucet, running his hands through his hair he hoped a quick hot shower would clear his head. He stepped onto the cubicle floor and let the water flow over him, feeling a sense of calm until he turned around with his back to the stream. Then the pain hit. 

Ray awoke as he heard the shower start up. He groaned and rolled over to check the time on the clock by the bed, 6:54, he groaned again and curled the covers back over him, promising to throttle whoever was waking him up at this time. It was a few minutes before he realised he wasn’t going to be returning to sleep any time soon and decided instead to get up and get a drink or something. Swinging his legs out of the bed he shook his head with a light hearted grumble when he saw Michael’s clothes messily strewn on the floor. 

Leaning down to retrieve Michaels jeans so he could fold them he noticed a dark smudge on his leg. Inspecting closer he saw the smudge was crusty and rusty brown. Blood. He frowned and felt the skin around the blood cautiously, testing for any injury or sign of where it could have come from. There was no pain, no wound, so why the blood? Glancing around for any hints he noticed a spot on the sheets. 

He cautiously lifted the covers where he had been sleeping and cursed loud enough to wake everyone as he reeled back in shock. The end of the bed was soaked in deep red blood like the scene of a murder in those crime shows Ryan liked to watch. It was enough for him to feel sick and he was starting to shake in fear when he felt eyes on him and looked up from the blood to the men leaning over to look at him with worry lacing their faces. Geoff sat up, still not having noticed the blood in his concern for Ray. 

"Ray? What is it?" The young man couldn’t reply, could only break his shock long enough to point at the blood stained linen. It was almost comical how they all followed his finger with their eyes at the same time and yelled in unison, scrambling over each other to get out of the bed and Gavin approached Ray quickly. 

“Are you alright?” Gavin worried, also feeling Rays skin for wounds as the others looked on in concern. 

“I-it’s not me, I just woke up and it was…” He gestured again.

A thud through the wall that joined onto the bathroom grabbed their attention and the pieces fell into place in Rays head. 

"MICHAEL!" He yelled and rushed out of the room, past the men staring in shock and out to the hall where he rapped his knuckles on the bathroom door urgently, repeating his boyfriends name. The door was locked and he turned around in distress begging someone to do something.

_Pain. There was only pain. Ghosts of wandering hands lingering on his skin and rough fingers clutching is hair. His back hit hard stone cold pavement and his screams went unheard in the dark alley as the music continued to pulse and blare through the walls of the bar. Hands on his stomach, shoving his pants down, caressing him roughly while a voice pants and groans above him. He felt fear, pure unadulterated fear, he couldn’t breathe._

Jack and Ryan kicked at the door until it burst open with a crack and they rushed forward into the small space. Steam billowed out of the door as they entered and their eyes widened as they caught sight of Michael. 

He was huddled against the shower wall, muscles tense with the force he was using to press himself backwards into the tile. Water cascaded down over him and bruises littered his arms. His knees were scuffed and rubbed raw but, what was even worse, they noted with horror, was the trails of deep pink swirling around the drain and disappearing. 

“Michael?” Jack said softly, edging closer to the shower.

A sob escaped Michael’s lips and Jack lurched forward to hold him but leapt back in shock when the young man screeched and pulled sharply away from him. He pressed himself backwards so hard that it looked as though he was trying to break through the wall and curled himself into the smallest ball he could manage. 

“Okay, okay you’re alright Michael, it’s okay.” Jack urged, glancing back at the others who were looking on with high levels of concern. Geoff, knowing he was often an anchor for Michael be it in bed or when he lost control with his anger, stepped forward and urged Jack to let him try. He leaned over Michael and turned off the shower letting the last couple of droplets land on his head and he hunched into the cubicle and spoke calmly to the cowering man. 

“Michael? Baby it’s Geoff, you’re okay. It’s just me.” Michael sniffled a couple of times as his sobs abruptly halted, but continued to shake like a leaf as he lifted his head. 

“Geoff?” His voice was quiet and pitiful, fear lacing the word as he dizzily gazed up at the man next to him. 

“Yeah love just me.” There was a beat, a single heart stopping beat where there was no response and no recognition and Geoff was afraid for that beat of a second. The second which ended with Michael jumping forward, slipping on the water soaked ground as he threw himself at Geoff and the man ended up with arms full of a naked shaking Michael. 

“ _Geoff!_ ” He cried out, voice cracking.

“Yeah, yeah it’s okay, I’m here, we’re all here. You’re okay baby.” He ran his hands across Michaels back and sides, feeling for bleeding wounds but he and the others had a horrified feeling that they knew where the blood was coming from. The bruises shaped like handprints, fingerprint marks scorched onto his hips and Michaels horrible response to the smallest movement all pointed to one thing and no one wanted to say it out loud. So instead Geoff settled on getting Michael out of the pink water and to somewhere more comfortable where they could have this conversation properly.

“Do you think you can stand, love?” He waited for the nod against his chest and smiled, pulling Michael away from his chest so that Jack could pass him a towel which he gratefully wrapped around the man’s shoulders and he lifted him out of the shower on shaking legs that threatened to collapse under him at any moment. Michael winced and flashes of pain showed on his face as they slowly limped to the bedroom. They set him down on the bed, on the opposite side to the blood which stood out stark against the white bedding, and he sank back against the sheets. The water clinging to his hair immediately soaked into the pillows and the men gently dried his skin with the towel. Michael flinched, winced and whimpered at every movement but didn’t fight as they sat him up and got some clean boxers onto him. 

Geoff knelt in front of Michael as the other 4 settled on the edge of the bed, Gavin backed against Ray and Ryan clutching Jacks hand comfortingly.

“Can you tell me what happened, Michael?” He asked carefully, making sure not to spook the lad again. 

“I…I don’t know. I was at the bar and I remember-” The hoarse words caught in his throat as he attempted to grasp onto the memories that were floating just out of reach of his brain. They were right there, whipping around just out of his grasp, on the tip of his tongue but not quite within his range and he couldn’t catch his breath.

“Yes?” Geoff prompted gently.

“I don’t remember, Geoff I don’t remember. I don’t know anything, I was drinking in the bar and then I was here and it hurt, Geoff it really hurt and I don’t know what happened.” His voice was steadily getting higher and his breaths came out in gasps as he began to panic. Geoff grasped onto his shoulders and lifted them enough for the older man to catch sight of the young man’s eyes darting back and forth as he tried to understand the confusion and fog lining his mind.

“Hey, HEY! Look at me, baby just look at me. You’re fine, you’re okay, we can work this out okay but you need to just focus on me and calm down.” He let go of one shoulder and rubbed Michael’s lower leg, giving him some sort of anchor to take hold of as he took deep exaggerated breaths for Michael to follow. Michael’s arms tightened around himself as he inhaled thin streams of air and let Geoff’s soft ministrations draw him out of his panicked darkness.

“That’s good, that’s really good baby boy.” Geoff urged, allowing Michael to take all the time he needed to get out of the terror he had dug himself into. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” He breathed out slowly a couple of times and sat a little straighter, shooting a small reassuring smile at his other boyfriends who continued to watch him from the side. 

“We should go to the hospital.” Ryan commented once he had calmed down and Geoff shot him an annoyed look as it came very close to setting Michael off once again, shaking his head so fast it sent water droplets splashing onto the wall. 

“You’re bleeding, Michael we can’t just ignore it.” The man argued, letting go of Jacks hand to lean in closer, feeling guilty when Michael cowered back away from him. 

“Ryan shut up a minute.” Geoff scolded and held Michaels face in his hands speaking slowly.

“Do you need to go to the ER?” Michael immediately started to shake his head again but Geoff stopped him and held his eye contact, ignoring the tremor that was running through Michael’s body at the contact, not wanting to let his feelings of anger burst to the surface until he had got this settled. 

“No, not what you want, do you _need_ to go. You have to answer honestly or you’re fired okay?” He repeated, a light hearted lilt to his voice adding another level of homely calm to the atmosphere around them. Michael struggled with himself for a moment before taking stock of the pains and aches he felt and knowing there were still small amounts of blood leaking from him. He nodded, eyes focused on the floor. 

Geoff tapped his knee tenderly and stood up; pulling Michael up with an arm under the younger mans armpits. 

“Come on. You’ll be okay I promise.” There was a fire in his eyes as he looked to his boyfriends. They understood, they held the same expression. They all felt the anger at the assault that that taken place and they were definitely going to hunt down the fucker who did it, the dicks who took him out and let it happen in the first place, and then they’d go back to the one who did it and kill him twice. Painfully.

No one hurt one of their own and got away with it.


End file.
